


来打学院番外篇

by Takekeke



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takekeke/pseuds/Takekeke
Summary: 2019-04-30——学院七大怪谈





	1. Chapter 1

1.来打学院原来是所制药公司，而后因为破产才重建成来打学院的。

2.现在的生物实验室，在前几届还是二年A班，而在这之前，是基因研究所的区域。

3.二年A班的班主任是曾经制药厂的董事长，招进来时没有留意，直到之后事件的发生--

4.某天，二年A班有同学遭受了袭击被发现时已经断了一只手奄奄一息，那处切口宛如被凶兽啃食过。紧接着之后的两三天，一周，附近的人接二连三遭受不同的袭击，幸运的昏迷住院，大多则只剩血泊上的残肢，只能依靠剩下的物件识别被害者。

学校在类似事件发生第三起时就调课早归，下午活动的部社全部停活。二年A班同学七嘴八舌地讨论这个连环案件，唯有A君十分沉稳，盯着身旁的空座位--A班班长O，早在第一起事件发生时就请了假。

5."N桑，我放学有事就不和你一起走了。”  
“最近很危险啊，有什么事明天在去做吧”  
“没事啦，我很强的"说完便遭受-记敲击”你是还没睡醒才会和一个怪物比吗!”  
"啧，我是去同学家看片，你去什么。"  
"A!“牵着A的手愈加用力“你去哪我也去哪"见人坚定的神情，A最后叹了一口气,说。  
6."我也是怪物，"A说“准确来说是那怪物的同类。"在N震惊的眼神下A不在意地笑了笑"不过我在变成怪物之后也能好好控制自己，所以我比那些怪物强多了。A君说不定也是变成了那样的怪物，我得好好调查一番。"轻轻挣开那双颤抖的手，抱住她安抚她“所以放学乖乖回家，"柔软触感印在额上"暂时先远离我，在我还不想吃了你之前。

7.自那天起，A君下落不明。

8.也是自那天起，连环吃人事件不再发生过，第一起事件遇害者重返学校上学。

这还能算得上是好事，但是快的有点诡异。N这么想。

她看着那位同学举起手"老师--”同学说。  
9.等警察赶到的时候，二年A班全员消失，只留下一间残破的教室和遍地血腥。

大门保安对此向来是嗤之以鼻“那只是叫你们要小心保护实验器材的啦,还有版本说我就是那个A君，你们东门的悠哥就是O君，你们信?不跟你们讲了七羽姐来找我了，走走走!不走记你们分!“


	2. 来自异世的人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2019-06-16  
> 内含鹰山夫妇

醒来发现自己正躺在一张床。这不正常，鹰山警觉起来。  
无论是突然清晰的视野，还是这充满人情味的房间，以及…缺少了对蛋白质疯狂的渴望。  
他猛地坐起身，他听到了房间外虽微小却混乱快速的脚步声。  
“…pa，papa！”一个小团子冲了进来朝着鹰山扑去，然而扑了个空。毫无预料地撞在了床沿，愣了下，哭了出声。  
鹰山这边也没有料到会有这么一出，一时间也是束手无策。慌乱地想要去安抚团子的手停在半空。  
门前出现了本不应该存在的人。  
七羽。  
“一大早就这么闹腾你们爷俩还真精神，”她抱起大哭的团子轻声安抚。“仁？早饭已经做好了哦。”  
如电击的痛感窜入脑中，随一阵阵胀痛，陌生的画面涌入眼前。尖叫的人群，隐隐的引擎声，刺眼的太阳…什么东西流下所发出的啪嗒啪嗒的声音倒是很清楚。  
一双温柔的手搭上他的肩  
“仁…”对上了七羽担忧的眼神“还没恢复的话再请几天休假吧。”  
恢复？请假？  
“papa…”七羽怀里的宝宝也不哭了，同样担心的表情看着鹰山。  
而他只是摇了摇头“没事，只是一点常见的后遗症而已，不影响的。”  
什么后遗症？  
“真的没事？”  
“嗯嗯，肚子好饿啊七羽姐我要早餐！”  
“次早餐！”  
怀里的团子也这么应和。  
这样的撒娇多久没有体验过了啊。  
————  
“你和我一样吧。”见到水泽的那一刻几乎可以确定他和自己是同世界的人，毕竟那样的气场和现在的这个世界的那个Amazon全然不同。  
那双眼神是同样习惯与腥风血雨才会有的。  
水泽也是没有多大惊讶，只是点了点头。  
“看到鹰山君出车祸时我就有这样担心过，看来还是发生了。”  
————  
“我是在病院里醒过来的，看到我身上的伤还吓了一跳。”  
“这里似乎是个很安定的世界，相对于我们的世界来说。”  
“怎么说呢…还是很担心我们的那个世界啊，关于怎么回去的问题我也一直有在找方法。但至少现在在这个地方生活，我也要保护好我要保护的人，这个学校的所有人。”  
见到水泽的严肃表情不禁笑出声。  
“啧，你这小子这么凶看着我干嘛，在我面前耍帅又撩不到妹，”而手却伸向水泽“但是我们难得意见统一了，嗯…临时战友？”  
—end—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一点后话:之前关于Amazons这个怎么拉进这个paro有考虑过一些，最终让他们以学院工作人员入驻✓

**Author's Note:**

> 对应人物网剧假面骑士amazons


End file.
